


Can’t Sleep Love

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, aki cant sleep, haru is a lovely boy, haru is also loud, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a day of being out with the whole band, they’ve come back late and after having hot cocoa, they both shower, though Akihiko finds it extremely attractive how Haruki looks after. This causing something to stay in his pants until fixed otherwise.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 67





	Can’t Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short, i don’t have much time to write but enjoy!!

_‘fuck, we only just got to bed and it’s 12:00am.’_ Akis thoughts were racing, after a long day of hard work and dinner afterwards with the other two in their band, they only just came home, exhausted and out of breathe. 

“Wow! That was so much fun, Aki. Hanging out with the band is always enjoyable.” Haruki mused, his blond hair covering his face in little wisps.

”Doesn’t mean we have to ruin our sleep schedule every time though,” Aki chuckled,”Hot cocoa?”

”You bet.”

Aki brought the two cups of hot cocoa that Haru loves so dearly, he put little marshmallows and made little flowers for him out of the powder too. Haruki thinks this is adorable. 

With a long sigh Aki sits down next to his lover and hands him the cup carefully, making sure non spilt. “Thanks Aki,” Haru took a sip and smiled at his cup, his cheeks a tinted rosy pink. “You made this with warm milk, right?”

Akihiko, looking up from his cup,”Of course, I know how you like it. Ive seen you make it at work for yourself.” 

Both giggling, they kiss gently, though it was more like the swiping of lips together, it was still the needed touch that Aki craved at this moment. Backing away hesitantly, Haruki finishes his hot cocoa and takes his cup back to the kitchen and hits the shower. Akihiko then, before he had to be told to do it, cleaned the dishes and wiped the counters down. And just like that, with the sound of the bathroom door unlocked, Haru walks out with wet, short hair. He was also wearing comfortable shorts and a white cotton baggy t-shirt and his cute bunny slippers. 

“Ah thankyou, you can go have a shower now, yeah?” Haru caressed Akis cheek, him being slightly shorter so he was reaching up to him.

Aki blushes cutely,”Mhm. I’ll meet you in bed.”

So there they were, laying in bed together. The fluffy bedding that Haruki bought definitely made everything better. Haru could say he is completely relaxed, you would be able to tell by his face, lidded eyes, big pupils, eyebrows unfurrowed. Though Aki is quite the opposite. Everything has been fine up until now, after seeing Haru come out of the shower looking so beautiful, Aki has had the fattest boner growing in his pants. ‘ _how will I sleep tonight with this??’_

By looking at _his_ face, you would definitely be able to tell that something was up. Kinda gone pale, extremely sleep deprived. You get the picture. 

“Mm.. Aki?” Haru turns onto his side now,”Do you feel sick? You look kinda pale.” 

Aki shifting in his spot, trying his best to get comfortable,”mhph- yeah. Just can’t sleep.”

”Wanna cuddle?” Harukis big shining eyes looked at Akihiko as if he couldn’t say no.

”n- well- I- Yeah okay, c’mere,” Aki didn’t pull the sheet off of him, otherwise Haru would be able to see the dilemma in his pants.

Haruki shifted to be on top of Akihiko, he’s actually pretty light so it wasn’t a problem, the real problem was that he was dangerously close to Akihikos dick. One more move and then he’s done for, complete embarrassment. Life is over. Absolute pervert. Couch time. Just his luck he did move and Haruki perked up, blushing. 

“Oh, oh my god.” Haru spoke.

”Shit! Haruki I’m so sorry!” Akihiko tried to squirm a bit, out of sheer embarrassment.

Haru flinches, face becoming red.”A-ah! Aki, don’t move. You coulda told me you had a problem y’know!”

Akihiko then came to the realisation that Haruki had his dick shoved up to his ass. He moved his hips forwards just for the fun of it and to tease him.”Agh..! Wait Aki- Let me sit up-“ Haruki then shoves the duvet cover off of them, the bitter cold of the house hitting their skin,”-sigh- Okay, I’m tired but.. maybe I could help you now..?” He then rubs up even more suggestively on Akis dick, both hands on his chest, hips moving slowly.

Akihiko nodded almost shyly, Haru was tired but willing to fuck? haa.. nice. So the first thing he does is sit up with Haru, sending a shock down his spine as Akis cock was obviously getting slightly closer to his butt. “Stop teasing me already..”

”Sorry, babe.” snickering, Aki starts to kiss all around Harus neck, up to his cheek and then his mouth. This kiss was like no other, both parties wanting to be washed away in a frenzy of their feelings. Haru went crazy for that damn tongue piercing, swirling his own around it, sucking it, biting his lip and moaning sweetly into his lips as if he’s having withdrawal.

”Give more to me, Aki,” Haruki said and going near to his ear,”(I know you wanna take me)”

Smirking, Aki talks back, swearing he knows that his dick just grew from hearing that,”Can’t do shit if we’re both still clothed,” he then proceeds to undress, firstly removing his shirt, and then his boyfriends. Haruki is his own blank canvas, Akihiko can paint whatever he wants, he’s _perfect._

“Let’s see what we got here, hm?” Haruki goes to Akis shorts, moved to the waistband and tugs it gently, until Akis dick jumps out. “How hard can you possibly get?~” 

“hnn.. Haru, you’re the one teasing now..”

”Haa, I learn from the best.” Haru sees precum come out of Akis dick, with that he uses it as lube to jerk him off. He starts at a steady pace but then starts licking his lips.

Noticing this, Aki asks,”Haru, I want your mouth.” He has his hand wrapped in his soft, now damp, hair. And to this, Haruki looks up, eyes wide and curious. He tentatively places his lips onto Akis tip, almost kissing it, but then goes to lick the frenulum. He continues to dig his tongue into that spot. “Hnngh, fuck Haru. _Fuck._ ” 

Haruki then proceeds to take his whole length, almost choking himself. But he can go deep. Moving _up down up down_ to keep his boyfriend growling for more. 

Out of nowhere, Akihiko actually decides to push his boyfriends head down, forcing him to choke and then letting go of his head. “-pwah!- A-Ak-cough cough- Aki! You’re actually gonna make me choke!” wiping his cheek from the mix of saliva and precum.

Finding it funny Akihiko replies back,”Ain’t that what you were doing Haru-chan~?”

”ugh.. you.” Haru forgets it all and goes back to sucking his boyfriend off, but faster, with his hands underneath going in spinning motions as well as his mouth going again, _up down up down_ until he feels heat release into his mouth, a bitter taste. He could hear gruff sounds coming from above him,’ _I really wanted him to fuck me but I guess not tonight..’_

nonetheless Haruki took it all in his mouth and opened to let the white drip down his tongue onto Akis dick, which in turn was dripping down that too, it was still hard and ready to keep going. Akihiko found this extremely sexy wiping his bottom lip and picking up his chin he says,”Take your shorts off.”

”Ha?? But you just came!”

”But you haven’t, that isn’t fair,” Akihiko opening the drawer beside him without taking his eyes off Haru,”I’ll make you feel good too,”

Hiding his burning desires,”Well, if you insist.” He then starts to take off the rest of his clothes, hearing Aki squirt something onto his hand.

”Okay, turn around,” and Haru does as he’s told straight away with his ass up in the air, feeling the instant burn of cold lube.

”Sss! A-aki.. wait-“ Before he could say anything else, Akihiko had one finger inside of him. “Fuck! A-Ha~ two more- AGH!!”

”You went from wanting me to wait for wanting me to do more fingers, you’re a little whore, hm~?” going deeper into his lover, he curls his fingers.

From the curl, Haru makes a choked off moan, his eyes tearing up from how _fucking good this feels,_ ”y-YES- Haa.. Hah, Oh!~”

Akihiko realised that after a few minutes of finger fucking, Haruki was quite literally _dripping_ wet, precum was getting everywhere and Aki was also fuelled with more stimulus, ready to fuck his squirming boyfriend silly. Getting prepared, he removes his fingers.

Confused, Haruki turns around wondering why he was empty again,”Aki~ What are you doin- OH MY GO- AAH~ Fuck!”

Akihiko had finally put his dick inside, man did it feel good. He could already feel himself going dizzy from how out of this world Harukis insides felt against his dick. He was _so tight._ they were squeezing him,“You okay?,”

”Yeah, I’m -Haa- fine! Fuck me already!” Haru was jerking himself off whilst Aki was inside him, causing himself to lose it even more.

Aki resulted in slamming into Haru, basically making him scream. They’re both lucky they got an apartment with sound-proofed walls. Harukis always been loud during sex, but that’s what Akihiko _loved so much. He literally craved those delicious sounds._

~~SHLOP SHLOP SHLOP SHLOP~~

Since Aki was going so fast, he actually had the tendency to sometimes pull out by accident, causing himself to rub up against Harus balls, if only he knew he was about to make Haruki cum. 

“AG- DEEPER! AH! AKI! I’M ABOUT TO- YES!” Haru cried before shooting ropes of white on the bed sheets, the spasms of his walls went to Akihiko, allowing him to cum at the same time,”Fuck! Can I- Haru- Ugh!”

”AUGH, AKI!” The orgasm finally wore off after about 30 seconds of them moaning together, though Haruki felt content that he came harder knowing it was because his boyfriend came in him- he could feel the heat coursing through him. 

“Shit, haha I’m sorry Haru. We may need to shower again.”

”It’s okay as long as you help me, okay?”

”Of course.”

They may or may not have stayed up until 6:00am just fucking in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!! even though i am going to orphan this work, please comment, i will read and if you have any suggestions, i will probably look into when i can do your idea. Please let me know how it was, and sorry if it was bad because this was my first work haha. ❤️ hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
